This proposal seeks to support and develop junior clinical investigators at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine, through a coordinated program of mentoring, didactic course work, collegial interdisciplinary collaboration, and research support. The leadership for this program is integrated with the Einstein General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) and the K30 programs, and based on the major commitment of the Institution to the training and mentoring of young clinical investigators. This Albert Einstein Clinical Research Enhancement (ACE) program will select a small number of highly qualified clinician investigators, each paired with an accomplished and dedicated Lead Mentor; applications will be made by nomination from a select group of Lead Mentors. Didactic course work will be provided through the K30 and other programs, as needed, with an individualized course of instruction determined for each Scholar. Each Scholar's progress will be tracked by a committee focusing on mentoring and research collaboration. Program oversight will be provided by the Principal Investigator, Dr. Harry Shamoon, Associate Dean for Clinical Research and Director of Einstein's recently re-funded GCRC; and the Program Director, Dr. Paul Marantz, Director of Einstein's K30 program, which enters its 5th year with an outstanding training track record. They will be assisted by an Advisory Committee of leaders of Einstein's research programs, with input from an External Advisory Committee of national leaders already providing oversight to the K30 program. The Albert Einstein College of Medicine is ideally suited to implement this program. With its strong foundation in NIH supported investigation, it has invested heavily in building its clinical research activities under the aegis of Dean Dominick Purpura, MD. The Directors of this K12 proposal assist the Dean in this mission. Einstein's Dean is deeply committed to clinical investigation, and has embarked on the building of a new research facility, the Center for Genetic and Translational Medicine. Einstein is responsible for 150 clinical training programs through its network of affiliated academic health centers, providing training to over 2,500 residents and fellows. This network of clinical affiliates provides high quality care to a large, traditionally underserved population. Its epicenter is the Bronx, a county of over 1.3 million residents, over 80% of whom are members of ethnic/racial underserved minorities. Given its unique combination of clinical resources, population diversity, research funding, talented trainees, experienced mentors, teaching programs, research facilities, and institutional commitment, Einstein is poised to succeed in this K12 effort.